Family
by Harlz-R-92
Summary: my first fanfic plz read and reveiw. tim and calleigh's youngest daughtest is kidnapped three hours after a convicted child molestor and killer escapes prison. Captivate me kate coauthor of chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY

CHAPTER 1

Tim and Calleigh were at dinner with Eric and Valera, after a long, tiring shift at CSI.

"Eric," said Calleigh as Eric took a sip of his coffee, "can you look after

Alyssa for a few hours on Monday, we need to go see my doctor," she finished, before taking a bite of the hamburger she had ordered. Eric stopped eating his fries and said to Calleigh,

"Sure, if my lovely wife doesn't mind" he said smiling at Valera.

"Sure, we'd love to watch her; you said you were going to see your doctor, are you okay?" Valera said as concerned looks started to creep on her own and Eric's faces.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Calleigh was about to explain why she and Tim were going to see her doctor, but was cut off when her cell phone started ringing. She unclipped it from her belt and look at the caller id, it was Horatio, she sighed and answered it.

"Speedle"

"Calleigh, I need you, Tim and Eric to get to the scene of a kidnapping right away," Horatio sounded very worried.

"Okay h, where's the scene?" said Calleigh, trying to lighten u the conversation.

"The scene is your house."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The colour quickly drained from Calleigh's face as she hung up her cell phone and put it back on her belt, she looked distraughtly at Tim. A very scared and worried look seeping onto Tim's face as he spoke to her,

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tim grapped Calleigh's arm as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"H needs us at the scene of a kidnapping" she replied trying not to burst into tears.

"Okay, but, honey why are you trying not to cry?" Tim asked, wiping a tear from his wife's face.

"Tim, baby," she cupped his face in her hands, "the scene of the kidnapping is our house."

"Let's go, come on Delko," Tim said hastily, rushing to get to the Hummer and back to his and Calleigh's house, the thought of one of his daughters hurt, or not being safe, it broke Tim's heart.

----------S/C----------

Tim and Calleigh ran into their house, looking for their daughters, and Horatio. They walked into their living room and saw Horatio comforting their eldest daughter, Becky, who wouldn't stop crying.

"Becky, honey, what happened" Tim said as his daughter turned from Horatio and ran to her father hugging him tightly.

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry, they knocked me out, and they took her, I… there wasn't anything I could do and they took her, they took Alyssa." Becky said through her tears, and she cried into her dad's chest. Tim rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, it's alright, Becky you did nothing wrong" Calleigh said hugging her daughter. Horatio walked to where Calleigh, Tim and Becky were standing. He put his hand on Tim's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Tim can I talk to you outside a minute?" Horatio whispered in Tim's ear.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back Becky, stay her with your mom" Tim turned and followed Horatio out to the front yard.

"We're gonna find her Tim, I promise, I'll find her," Horatio said, as he was about to say something else his phone started ringing, he turned around and talked on the phone for about 2 or 3 minutes, then he turned back to Tim, who was pacing, when he saw the look on Horatio's face he stopped in front of Horatio.

"H, I know that look, what's wrong, did they find a body?" Tim's face was white at the thought.

"No, worse, do you remember John Prior?" Horatio asked.

"It's kinda hard to forget a guy like that; he kidnapped, raped then killed six little girls, and the jury on his case wouldn't give him the death penalty. What about him?" Tim said.

"Uh, Tim I don't know quite how to say this, uh, he broke out of jail about three hours before Alyssa was kidnapped."

"Ha, no, you gotta be jokin', there is a child molester and killer out there and my baby is missing," Tim looked at the look Horatio's face "you think Prior took Ally?"

"Tim I really don't know, I don't think you should……" Horatio said, but Tim walked inside before he could finish the sentence,"tell Calleigh" he said to himself. Tim had rushed back into his living room to tell Calleigh, but she wasn't there, he turned to Becky.

"Becky," he pulled her into a hug, "are you gonna be okay while I go and talk to your mom? Where is she anyway?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," she looked up into her dad's chocolate eyes, "she said she was going up to Ally's room." Tim went to walk away but Becky held him even tighter,

"I love you daddy" she said quietly into chest,

"I love too baby, I gotta go talk to your mom okay," he felt her nod on his chest, and went upstairs to find his wife.

----------S/C----------

Tim walked into Alyssa's bedroom and saw Calleigh sitting on the bed, crying. He walked to the bed and sat down next to his wife, she buried herself in his arms.

"Tim, I want her back, I want her back now," Calleigh sighed as she looked at Tim as he picked up a picture of his whole family in front of their house, with the picture still in his hand, he sat back down next to Calleigh and held her tightly again.

"Calleigh, honey, there's something I have to tell you," Tim said as Calleigh looked into his loving eyes.

"Tim, what is it?" Asked Calleigh, who now was looking more scared than when Horatio told her that one of her daughters was missing.

Tim sighed, "Uh, you remember John Prior?" Calleigh nodded, "well, uh, he broke out of prison this afternoon, about three hours before Ally was taken."

Calleigh again burst into tears as Tim rubbed her back gently in an effort to calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A/N: Thanks to randomwriting and Speed's girl22 for encouragin me to carry on writin. sorry it took so long to update, damn writers block. enjoy the new chapter, plz plz plz reveiw, you know you what to. : )

A/N: Becky is 16 and Alyssa is 8.

Tim sighed and walked into the break room. He looked at the bulletin board; there was a missing person poster pinned up. He looked at the picture of his little girl and thought _if anything happens to her I don't know I'm gonna be able to handle it. _He turned round when he heard the break room door open, Eric walked over to Tim.

"Tim, you okay?" Eric asked, seeing the look on Tim's face.

"I don't what to do, none of us can sleep, and Becky stills thinks this is her fault. I just want her back Eric." Tim said as Horatio walked in.

"Go home Speed, Calleigh and Becky need you with them right now." Horatio said walking over to Tim and Eric. Tim sighed.

"Okay H, but you will let us know if you find anything, won't you," Tim picked his jacket up off the back of a chair and headed to his locker. Horatio grapped Tim's shoulder.

"Tim, Alyssa's my goddaughter, I promised you and Calleigh that I would never let anything happen to her, and I'm not going to break my promise now, I'll find her, I promise," Horatio said with a reassuring look on his face.

Tim nearly had a heart attack when he got to his locker and opened it; he ripped off a piece of paper that had been taped to the inside of his locker. He read what it said and called for Horatio and Eric to come here.

"Speed, what is it?" Horatio and Eric ran into the locker room.

"It's a note, from the basturd that took Ally," Tim sighed and started to read the note out loud.

**Speedles and everyone who is looking for Alyssa,**

**Give up now, stop looking. You're not gonna find her, not alive anyway. You can only get her back if you find out who I am and where we are. Which I doubt is gonna happen. You can say goodbye to her properly at 6 30 tonight. Make sure you answer the phone, you're not gonna get another chance.**

Tim looked at his watch.

"It's 5 45 now, I have to go tell Calleigh, H, can we get a trace set up, try and find this guy?" Tim asked, Horatio nodded.

"I'll go tell Tyler we need a trace set up later," Eric said and left the locker room.

"Speed, go home, be with Calleigh and Becky, we'll come over later with the equipment to get the call trace, okay," Horatio gave Tim a look of reasurement. Tim nodded and handed the note to Horatio then left the room.

----------S/C----------

Tim had just told Calleigh what the note said, he held tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. He kissed her hair lightly.

"Calleigh, shhh, it's gonna be alright. I'm gonna go see if Becky's okay, I'll be right back," Tim kissed Calleigh quickly and went upstairs.

----------S/C----------

Tim knocked lightly on Becky's door, he heard her mumble go away, but quietly opened the door. What Tim next broke his heart, Becky was sitting on her bed, her knees in her chest and she looking at the photo album that she had made with every photo from every family vacation they had gone on, every time she saw her sister's face, just looking at the camera smiling, she couldn't help but burst into tears, oblivious to the fact that Tim was in the doorway watching her. After about five minutes since Tim entered the room, Becky threw the photo album to the end of her bed, and sat again, crying into her knees. Tim couldn't take it, he walked to Becky's bed her hugged her tightly. She put her arms around her father.

"I'd never thought this would happen," Becky joked.

"You never thought what would happen sweetie?" Tim said confusion flooding his face.

"Me, a 16 year old daughter of two CSI's crying to her father like a little girl." She said as she nestled her head into Tim's shoulder.

"Aw sweetie, you'll always be my little girl, even when you're 30 years old," Tim rubbed her back lightly.

"I love you daddy," Becky kissed Tim's cheek and hugged him again.

"I love you too baby," he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Is mommy alright?" Becky asked looking into her father eyes. He nodded.

"Come downstairs and see her, she needs her daughter" Tim and Becky stood up and left Becky's room.

----------S/C----------

Tim looked at his watch, pacing the living room floor. It was 20 minutes past 6. Tim stopped dead in his tracks when his cell phone started ringing, he quickly looked at Tyler, he had already set up the trace equipment, he nodded at Tim, quickly looking at the screen of his laptop, hoping to find whoever had Alyssa. Tim answered his phone, his eyes widened as soon as he heard the voice on the other end of the phone connection.

"Daddy"

"Alyssa" Tim said in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: after reading and listening to comments from friends and other writers on fanfintion, about the last chapter. i think it's a good idea to get someone to check over my work before i post it. if you would like to help me and my writing, let me know in a reveiw.

A/N 2: sorry it took so long to post this chapter. idiot bro deleted it, so i had to redo it.

CHAPTER 4

"Alyssa, where are you baby?" Tim was determined to get her back tonight.

"I don't know, it's really dark, the man that took me, he went to use the bathroom and left his phone, so I took it and ran out of the car. I think I ran into a forest and then I called you. Daddy I'm scared." Alyssa whimpered.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's gonna be alright, while you were in the car, did you see any signs?" Tim thought _if she a sign, maybe we can figure out where they are, or where they might be going._

"Yeah, I saw a sign that had an arrow pointing where we were going. I think it said, uh, I can't remember. Daddy I'm so sorry" Tim could tell Alyssa was now crying.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be home soon. Now Ally, can you see any buildings or lakes, do you know if anywhere near where we live, the house?" Tim could hear something crunching under Alyssa feet as she walked around in the darkness. Alyssa gasped loudly. Tim looked at Calleigh, who was crying into Alexx's shoulder as she hugged Calleigh tightly.

"Alyssa, what is it?" Tim asked worriedly. He heard someone shouting in the background, Alyssa whimpered again.

"Daddy, he found me" Alyssa panted. She had started running, trying to out run whoever had taken her. Tim heard a small scuffle, and then the phone hit the ground, hard.

"DADDY!" Alyssa screamed. The phone line went dead. Tim flipped his phone shut angrily and put it back in his pocket. He walked angrily out of the room, no-one followed; as they all thought of he had just heard. Everyone left in the living room, just looked around, confused, angry and upset looks on all their faces. They all heard as Tim kicked the wall.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Tim yelled as he kicked the wall again. Eric walked into the hall, where Tim now had his head against the wall, a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He turned slowly and looked at Eric as more tears flowed down his cheeks. Eric slowly walked over to Tim and pulled him into a brotherly hug, and after all, they were like brothers.

"We're gonna get her back Tim, it's gonna be alright," Eric patted Tim's back. They walked back into the living room. Calleigh ran straight into Tim's arms. He hugged her tightly. After a few minutes of complete silence throughout the Speedle house, Tim turned Tyler.

"Ty, did you get a trace on that number?" Tim asked as his wiped away his own tears. Tim asked Alexx if she could take Calleigh outside. Alexx nodded and took Calleigh in her arms, and lead her outside. Tim turned his attention back to Tyler, who seemed very uncomfortable with Horatio hovering over his head.

"Tyler?"

"It was definitely a cell phone, the registered owned is Megan Prior," Tyler had looked up the records while Tim was using the wall as punching bag.

"Prior?" Horatio sat next to Tim, who had collapsed onto the couch hearing Tyler's words. Eric joined them on the couch, and putting his hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim bent down putting his head in his hands, tears slowly slowing down his face.

"I looked up her record, she was arrested 3 years ago for assaulting her mother, who, died in hospital later that day. She's the daughter of John Prior. She just turned 16."

"She's a minor. H, do you think that's she helping her father?" Tim wiped away his tears and looked at Horatio.

"I don't know Speed, we don't even know if he has her. Tyler you said she was arrested, didn't she get put in jail?" Horatio got off the couch and started walking around the room. Tyler typed and looked intently at his laptop, looked at Horatio, then Eric and then looked at Tim.

"From the records I can get at the moment, it was ruled 'self defence'. Apparently her mother, Nicky Prior was found to be abusing Megan, so Megan only did a year in juvie, for manslaughter," Tyler explained, as Alexx walked back into the room.

"Timmy, she wants you, she wants to know what Alyssa said," Alexx said sweetly. Tim stood up and walked to where Alexx stood. She gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Alexx." Tim walked out of his house and out onto the front lawn. Calleigh stood in the middle of the lawn. She turned around when she heard someone shut the door. Tim hugged her tightly as he told her everything Alyssa had said. He was very reluctant to tell her what he heard before the line went dead. Calleigh's body shook violently in Tim's strong, loving arms. He rubbed her back affectionately as she cried into his chest.

"I want her back Tim," Calleigh murmured through her tears. Tim tightened his hold on his wife.

"I know you do baby. We all do."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

3 months later

Tim looked miserable and tired as he walked through the halls of CSI, towards Horatio's office. At Horatio's door, he sighed deeply before knocking.

"Come in," Horatio mumbled. Tim opened the door and stepped into Horatio's office, closing the door behind him. "Speed, how are you holding up?" Horatio motioned for Tim to sit. Tim sank slowly into the that was in front of the desk, opposite his boss. He sighed again before answering.

"I'm alright. It just gets harder waking up every day knowing that Alyssa's out there somewhere with that sick bastard. And that she has been for over three months" Tim said, fighting back his tears. Horatio gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Speed. How are Calleigh and Becky?"

"Uh, Calleigh keeps having nightmares about Ally and what Prior's doing to her. Becky hardly comes out of her room; she still thinks we blame her. Anyway, can Calleigh and I have next Wednesday off?" Tim ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course. Do you mind me asking why?"

"Next Wednesday, it's uh, it's Ally's birthday," Tim's voice cracking.

"Oh, okay," Horatio said quietly as Tim got up to leave the room. He stopped at the door and turned back to Horatio, who was now looking through various files.

"Hey H" Horatio stopped and looked up at Tim.

"Yeah Speed?"

"Thanks, for everything" Tim smiled slightly. Horatio gave a small smile in return.

"Anytime Speed. And if you or Calleigh need any time off, you take as long as you need. Okay?" Tim nodded and left Horatio's office.

-----------S/C---------

Tim stood in the doorway of Ballistics. He stood there just watching Calleigh work. When she was looking down the microscope, he finally walked, or rather snuck behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, making her jump. She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"H said we can take next Wednesday off," Tim said stroking Calleigh's long, blonde hair. She nodded against his chest. Tim let her out of his arms and she looked into his loving chocolate eyes. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him softly.

"I love you Tim." She mumbled against his lips. He hugged her again and kissed her hair.

"I love you too Baby." Calleigh walked away from Tim and back over to the microscope. They were working on what looked like a murder. A girl's parents had come home from dinner and found their daughter's dead body in her bedroom, a gunshot wound on her right temple. At that point, at the crime scene, it looked like murder, but the evidence the CSI's were finding, was leading them into different possibilities. "What have you got on the bullet?" Tim asked as Calleigh stepped aside and let him look down the microscope.

"Well, it's a .22 calibre, and, it matched the bullet from a home invasion and murder in Las Vegas back in '99. And I found this sticky substance on the nose of the bullet we got out of the victim. Speaking of the victim any ID on her yet?" Calleigh asked, handing a small envelope to Tim. He nodded.

"Yeah, her name was Kate Black, her prints were in CODIS. She attacked and nearly killed one of classmates when she was in 10th grade. I checked her medical records, for the last year she was being treated for depression." Tim gave Calleigh a file, she sighed when she opened it.

"She was only 16 years old, well; at least we can try and tell _her_ parents who did this to their daughter." She looked at Tim. She looked pained. She felt slightly jealous at the thought of this girl's parents getting to know who killed their daughter, and where she was. Thinking about a dead young girl made Calleigh think of Alyssa.

"She didn't have any parents. Her dad ran out on her and her mother when she was 4, and her mother," he exhaled deeply "her mother committed suicide last year. Kate was the person who found her. She was in foster care."

"Poor girl. Do you think you'll need some help processing all this stuff in Trace?" Tim nodded and took her hand in his.

"I wouldn't have anyone else help me process it all," and with that, they left Ballistics.

----------S/C---------

Tim and Calleigh sat in the Trace lab, processing things from various cases for about an hour and a half. They stopped working when Eric walked in, a very nervous, worried look on his face.

"Hey guys, Horatio wants to see all of us in his office," Tim and Calleigh looked at each other, and then followed Eric out of Trace.

-----------S/C--------

Tim, Eric and Calleigh sat nervously on the couch in Horatio's office. Horatio stood up and walked out from behind his desk, he eyes fixed on Tim, then on Calleigh then back to Tim. He had the same look that Eric had when he got Tim and Calleigh from the Trace lab.

"Speed, Calleigh, I want you to stay calm with what I'm about to tell you. About a half hour ago, John Prior was sighted, with a little girl, matching Alyssa's description." Tim's and Calleigh's eyes widened.

"Well do we know where he is?" Tim asked eagerly.

"Yeah, he's at a house in Coconut Grove."

"Well, let's go," Calleigh said standing up. Tim stood up next to her.

"Calleigh I want you to stay," Tim put a hand on Calleigh's slightly swollen belly.

"Tim, just because I'm pregnant, that doesn't mean I can't help you get our daughter back. I'm coming with you."

"Calleigh, Speed's right you should stay here," Horatio agreed with Tim. Calleigh shot him a nasty look.

"Fine I'll stay here," she cupped Tim's face with her hands and kissed him softly. "Get our little girl back Tim."

"I will honey. I promise." He kissed her again and looked at Horatio and Eric, who were waiting by the door, "All right, let's go get her back." Tim, Eric and Horatio left the room, leaving a tearful Calleigh standing in the middle of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanksagain to capetivateme kate for reading it andchecking it. and thanks to everyonewho reveiwed the last 5 chapter, i couldn't still be writting this without you guys. enjoy it.

CHAPTER 6

Tim, Horatio, Eric and three or four uniforms slowly, quietly snuck towards the front door of the house where John Prior was. Meanwhile Detectives Tripp, Sevilla and Hagan made their way around to the back of the house, with another four uniforms. Horatio, Tim and Eric stood at the door, guns drawn.

"On three, okay?" Horatio whispered. Tim, Eric and the uniforms nodded.

"One…two…three!" Horatio kicked the door and it burst open. Once they had made sure that first floor was clear, Horatio let Frank, Adell and John know that they could come in and stop guarding the back of the house. The CSI's and a few uniforms started walking up the stairs. As they reached the top of stairs, they heard a muffled yelling from behind one of three closed doors.

"Which room is it?" Eric whispered. Tim shrugged and looked at Horatio hopefully.

"I don't know," Horatio replied "each take a door." They decided who would which door and went their separate ways. Tim slowly walked towards the door at the far end of the corridor; his gun trained in front him. As he moved closer to the door, the yelling became louder. Meaning that the yelling was coming from behind the door that he was heading towards. When at the door Tim mouthed some instructions to the uniforms with him.

"One…two…three" Tim mouthed, and two of the uniforms kicked the door open. The room was pitch black. Tim stepped slowly into the room; the yelling had stopped when the door opened. He reached out for the light switch and turned the light on. Horatio and Eric stood behind Tim, after making sure the other two rooms were clear. In the room there only a small bed in the corner and dresser. Tim's heart sank when he saw a small, motionless body lying, partially naked on the bed.

"Alyssa?" Tim whispered, moving closer to the bed. A tall, thin man stepped out in front of Tim, shaking his head.

"Tim, Tim, Tim," said John Prior, stopping Tim from getting to Alyssa. Eric stepped forward and put a hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim quickly glanced at Eric, giving him a look that said 'back off man'. Tim then smiled and chuckled lightly. Eric could tell by the look of anger, disgust and pain in Tim's eyes, that he was going to do something stupid. Tim quickly turned back to Prior and threw his fist at Prior's jaw. Prior stumble backwards, a hand clutching his jaw. When Prior regained composure he swiftly pulled a .9mm from the back of pants. Then someone else, a young woman came out of the closet that no-one noticed was there. She was chuckling to herself. Tim saw her face and recognized her immediately. It definitely wasn't who he expected; it was Calleigh's younger sister, Aiden. Tim had dated her for about a year when he lived in New York. Aiden slowly skulked to Alyssa and sat next to her the bed, stroking the side of Alyssa's head, she was still unconscious. Quickly, and out of nowhere Tim lunged at Prior. As Tim's shoulder made contact with Prior's torso, the gun he was holding went off. Eric yelled out in pain as two bullets hit him, one in his shoulder, and the other in his forearm. With Prior on the floor, Tim starting punching him in the face, non-stop, Prior struggling underneath Tim's weight. It took four uniformed officers to get Tim off of Prior. They were about to handcuff him when he broke free of their hold. He rapidly ran out into the corridor, Tim on his heel. It didn't take long for Tim to catch up with him; he stopped at a dead end in an ally beside the house. Again Prior pulled his gun and fired at Tim. Missing Tim by inches. He instinctively fired back, and hit Prior straight in the forehead. Tim walked over to the fresh corpse, bent down and whispered,

"Sorry John, you just got the death penalty" Tim quickly ran back into the house and upstairs, dodging another two officers who were holding Aiden. He ran back into the room where Alyssa was unconscious and Eric was bleeding badly on the floor. He kneeled down next to Eric and took Eric's hand in his.

"Come on Eric, keep breathing" Tim gripped Eric's hand tightly. Eric was Tim's best friend, he couldn't go through losing another best friend.

"Rescue's on the way Eric, just hang on a little longer. Tim, go make sure Ally's alright." Horatio made that sound like an order more than a suggestion. Tim gave Eric a reassuring smile. He did as he was told and rushed over to daughter. He sat on the bed and checked for a pulse, it was there, but it was very faint. He picked her up gently and waited for rescue to arrive.

-------S/C------

Calleigh, Becky, Valera and Alexx rushed into the hospital and walked straight into the waiting room. In the waiting room Tim was pacing up and down the room. Calleigh and Becky ran straight into Tim's arms. He held them tightly, almost too tightly. Becky looked up and into her father watery eyes.

"Daddy where is she? How's Uncle Eric? Are they okay?" Becky asked as tears started steadily flowing down her cheeks. Tim smiled.

"She's being treated. Eric…" Tim trailed off and turned to Valera. He walked over to her and smiled. "He's gonna be fine, he's still out from the medication."

Valera sighed in relief and hugged him. Calleigh rushed over and hugged Valera, Becky did the same. A nurse holding a clipboard walked into the waiting room.

"I'm looking for anyone that came in with Alyssa Speedle." She announced. Tim, Calleigh and Becky jumped up and hastily made their way to the nurse.

"Yeah. We're her family. Is she alright?" Calleigh said as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, the doctor found some signs of sexual abuse, so she wants to do a sexual assault kit. And Alyssa said that if she has do to the kit, she wants Becky to come in with her," the nurse informed them. Calleigh blinked continually to stop the tears falling, but failed. Tim sighed deeply as tried to push away his tears and be strong for his daughter. He nodded in acknowledgment of what the nurse said.

"Um, okay." Tim's voiced started cracking. Becky stepped forward, tears streaming down her face. The more she wiped them away, the more tears fell.

"I'm Becky. I'm her older sister," Becky mumbled through more tears. The nurse nodded and let Becky away.

About 2 Hours later

The nurse came back into the waiting room with Becky in front of her. Tim moved Calleigh's head off of his shoulder, she had fallen asleep and a half hour ago and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Valera had gone to see Eric. He stood up and strode to Becky; she wrapped her arms tightly around her father's waist and cried hysterically into his chest.

"Mr Speedle. We found traces of body fluids on your daughter. We took samples and have already sent them to the Miami Dade Crime Lab. She's in a room now if you and your wife would like to go and see her." Tim nodded. "Okay, she's in room 831" and with that the nurse left the room. Tim woke Calleigh by gently shaking her shoulder, he repeated what the nurse had told her. Calleigh just stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into tears. Tim held Calleigh and Becky tightly.

-------------S/C-------------

Back at the lab, Horatio was walking miserably towards DNA, to find out if the temp covering for Valera got any hits on the semen taken from Alyssa. He walked into DNA and before Horatio could even ask for his results, Dana, the temp, had a file out ready for Horatio to read.

"I got a match on the semen, Lieutenant Caine,"

"Let me guess, John Prior?" Dana shook her heard. Horatio stared at her and opened the file. He read it quickly and the name he saw made him want to vomit. "Dana are you sure?" she nodded. Tim quickly entered the DNA lab.

"Tim, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you got a hit off the…" Tim took a deep breath "off the semen from Ally." Horatio nodded glumly. "Well, whose was it then?"

"Tim, I don't know, you shouldn't even be asking. You not gonna work this case."

"Yes H, I'm gonna work this case." Tim snatched the file out of Horatio's hand and read aloud. "DNA is a positive match to Detective John Hagen."

A/N: by the way, season 3 never happened. let me know if you want me to keep goin. just press the little purple button, plz.


	7. The End

Chapter 7

Tim immediately dropped the file and stormed out of the DNA lab. He started in Ballistics and made his way, practically tearing through the Crime Lab, looking for Hagen. Tim searched for about two and a half hours, but Hagen seemed to have disappeared. Tim burst into locker room angrily. He stood in front of his open locker, staring blankly at some photos of him, his family and his friends. He reached out and took a photo off of the door of his locker. It was a picture from last summer, on the beach. Tim and Eric were at the front, Alyssa lying across their arms; Becky was on their left with Ray Jr. and Horatio, and to the right of Tim and Eric was Calleigh, standing with Yelina and Valera, who was holding her baby son. All of them were smiling widely; Tim wished things could go back to the way they were when this photo was taken. He was jerked from his memories when he heard his cell chirping on his belt. He unclipped it and flipped it open absentmindedly and pressed 'talk'.

"Yeah"

"Tim, I just found out about…about John"

"Yeah baby, I'm sorry, I know he's one of your best friends. But how did you find out? You're at the hospital."

"It doesn't matter. You really need to get down the hospital. Alyssa's doctor got her test results back, he says he needs to talk to both of us." Tim just stood there, thinking of what Alyssa's doctor had to tell them. "Tim are you there?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Yeah I'm here. Uh, I'll be right there."

"Okay. And Tim"

"Yeah Cal?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Calleigh. I'll see you soon." Tim hung up and roughly clipped his phone back onto his belt. Tim stood in front of his locker, countless horrible thoughts running through his head. Tim took his gun out of his locker, where he had put it almost three hours earlier. He took his gun, put the photo back in his locker and locked his locker. Tim sighed and kicked the locker right next to his. He rested his head against the cold metal of his locker.

"I'm so sorry Alyssa," he whispered to well, no-one. Still holding his gun, he left the locker room. He was going to Horatio's office.

----------S/C----------

Outside Alyssa's hospital room was Alyssa's doctor, Dr. Christie O'Connor. She was waiting patiently for Tim and Calleigh to be ready for her to tell them about Alyssa's test results. Tim stopped in front of Christie, his expression pained and worried. She gave him a sympathetic smile. Tim walked into his daughter's room and quietly shut the door behind him. Calleigh turned and smiled weakly.

"Hey Tim," she whispered sadly. She was standing next to Alyssa's hospital bed; Becky was on the other side. Tim slowly walked towards Calleigh. She stood, just looking at Alyssa's small figure laying there, her body covered partially in bruises. She stood like that for a few minutes, before turning to her husband, who was now standing by her side. She looked Tim in the eye, before tears started to steadily flow down her cheeks. Tim gently pulled his wife into a hug.

"She just looks so helpless like that. I want things back to the way they were before … before all of this happened," Calleigh said quietly, as Alyssa opened her eyes.

"I know you do Cal, we all wish that." Tim said softly. He noticed that Alyssa has woken up. Becky stepped forward and took her sister's hand. Tim let go of Calleigh, who started crying again when she saw Alyssa's eyes. They looked so much Tim's, but filled with much more pain, suffering and fear. Becky let go of Alyssa's, leaned down and kissed Alyssa's forehead.

"I love you little sis," Becky whispered. She walked to Calleigh slowly, and began to comfort her. Tim sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Alyssa's hand. He tried to fight back his tears, but failed badly.

"Hi daddy," Alyssa said quietly, hoarsely. Tim noticed the pain and fear in her voice straight away. He smiled slightly, he was indeed happy that she was awake, but not at all happy about why she was in the hospital.

"Hey baby. How do feel? Do you want anything?" he asked. Tim may have worked very long hours at CSI, but he was one of the most caring, protective and loving fathers anyone at CSI knew. He heard the door open then shut; he turned and noticed the Calleigh had gone outside to Dr O'Connor. Calleigh was still crying. Tim then turned back to Alyssa.

"Okay Ally, I got to go talk Dr O'Connor and mommy. Are you gonna be alright if Becky stays in here with you." Alyssa just nodded and put her arms out as if she wanted a hug. Tim obliged to his daughter's wish and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled her head into Tim's chest and started crying. Tim's heart broke that very second, he hated seeing his daughter's in pain. He started rubbing Alyssa's back gently.

"Shhh. It's alright now sweetie, you're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore" Becky came back over to Alyssa's bed and took her father's place in hugging Alyssa. Alyssa cried quietly into her older sister's chest. Tim stood up and walked to the door. He turned back and looked at his daughter's. He too wished that none of this had ever happened. He wished that more than anything. Outside of the hospital room, Dr O'Connor was still waiting patiently, attempting to calm and comfort Calleigh. Tim put his arm around Calleigh's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. He then turned his attention back to Alyssa's doctor.

"Alright doc. What did you to tell us? It's an STD isn't it?" Calleigh inquired. Failing to hide the worry and pain in her voice. Dr O'Connor looked at the couple, then down at her clipboard, then back up at Tim and Calleigh.

"No, Mr and Mrs Speedle, it's nothing like that. You can stop worrying. Alyssa's test results were normal; she's fine, health wise anyway." Tim and Calleigh sighed with relief. Although, Tim still seemed worried.

"But?" Tim said.

"But, she'll most likely have to go to counselling or therapy. To try and deal with the trauma that she suffered while she was missing. And she is going to need all of your support. I'd like to keep her here overnight, just for observation."

"Uh, okay. Thank you Dr." Dr O'Connor smiled and walked away. Tim hugged Calleigh tightly and they went back into Alyssa's room. Alyssa's had fallen asleep. Becky stood up as soon as the door opened. Calleigh hugged Becky tightly, then Tim.

"I, uh, I have to go pick something up from CSI. Do you mind Tim?" Calleigh said blankly. Tim stared at her.

"No, I don't mind. I'll call you if wakes up again." Tim stepped in front of her and kissed her lightly.

----------S/C----------

Calleigh went into Ballistics and straight to her office. There, she went over her desk in the corner of the room. She began to rummage around in the drawers. She was looking frantically around her office for about five minutes, when she heard a gun being cocked behind her. She turned quickly to see none other than Detective John Hagen with a Ruger GP-100. With the gun pointed at her,

Calleigh thought it a bad idea to try and run. Instead she stood calmly and asked him a question.

"Why John? Why did you do it?" Hagen scoffed and changed the position of his gun; it was now pointing upward into his skull.

"Why? You want to why Calleigh?" Calleigh nodded. "Because, that should be my little girl. It should be John and Calleigh Hagen. It should be you and me that have a family. But no, you ditched me at the alter, for him. For Speedle. You chose a piece of crap like him over me. I love you Calleigh. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me, when he took you away from me." Hagen again pointed the gun at Calleigh, "If I can't have you Calleigh, well then no-one can. Not even Tim Speedle." Calleigh quickly ducked down as she heard gunshots. In seconds, Hagen fell forward, blood starting to make two small red pools on his white shirt. Standing behind where Hagen just was, stood Ryan Wolfe. He had his gun in front of him, aimed directed where Hagen was standing.

"Calleigh are you alright?" Ryan asked as he put his gun in the holster on his belt. He slowly approached where Calleigh was still crouching down. He helped her stand straight. She stared blankly at Hagen's lifeless body. Then she looked into Ryan's concerned eyes.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up, that's all. Thank you Ryan," Calleigh said as she started to cry. Ryan put his arms around her, just as Horatio enter Calleigh's office.

"Calleigh, Ryan. What happened here then?" Horatio asked, crouching down to get a better look at the body. Ryan let go of Calleigh, and looked at Horatio. Calleigh wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Horatio, this is all my fault." She ran out of her office.

* * *

Calleigh sat in the interrogation room with her younger sister. She stared Aiden in the eye. 

"Alright Aiden, I know why John Hagen helped a convicted child molester. But why did you help him. I mean, Alyssa's your niece. You're my sister. Why?" Calleigh asked. She sat directly opposite Aiden.

"Why did I help him, because you have everything I ever wanted. You're married to Tim, you had his children. He loves you. That's all I ever wanted from him, I want him. I want him to love ME!" Aiden exclaimed, standing up. Calleigh jumped back when Aiden flipped the table in-between them over. After this little shocker, Detective Tripp and two uniforms came rushing into the room and handcuffed Aiden. They then tried to get her out of the interrogation room, but she was struggling and shouting about how Tim was supposed to love her, not Calleigh.

------------S/C---------

Back at the hospital, Calleigh walked back into Alyssa's room. Alyssa was sleeping in her bed, Tim and Becky had fallen asleep in two chairs, one on each side of the bed. Calleigh felt a smile creep onto her face. She liked seeing her family like this. But she couldn't get what Hagen had said out of her mind. _This is my fault isn't it; if I hadn't left John none of this would have happened. _She quietly walked up to Tim's sleeping form and kissed his forehead lightly; he shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. She got another chair, and set it down next to Tim's. _This is how things should be. Tim, our kids and me. _Calleigh thought to herself. She decided to try and put Hagen and Aiden out of her mind, that was in the past, sort of. She was going to focus on the present and the future. She put a hand on her stomach. _The future._ After a few minutes she fell asleep. Tim woke up a couple hours later, he looked around the room, and he smiled. He, just like Calleigh liked seeing his family like this.

A/N: it's finished. tell me if you liked it or if you hated it. and tell me if you want me to do a sequel, or a prequel. let me know. just hit the little purple button, go on.


End file.
